


Rainbow Unicorns

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Sherlock thinks Rosie is running rings around John





	Rainbow Unicorns

"She's running rings around you,” Sherlock remarked, coming into the recently created playroom.

John appeared to be setting up some sort of rainbow unicorn gymkhana, whilst Rosie said, “No Daddy, Flutterby wants to jump the yellow bricks not the blue ones.”

John sighed, “Whatever! I view it as expanding her imagination.” He ignored Sherlock’s snort. “And keeping her happy whilst on wet pre-school half term. It’s your turn this afternoon.”

“We’re going on an educational trip to the Natural History Museum. We shall be learning about real animals, not mythical ones and seeing the part camouflage has to play. None of this ridiculous every colour you can think of.”

*****

John was surprised when he got back from his afternoon clinic at the surgery, to find Sherlock and Rosie not yet back. Taking advantage of the peace he made himself a cup of tea, which he was just finishing when he heard voices on the stairs. He looked up as Rosie and Sherlock came in, Sherlock carrying three bags of shopping.

“Good trip to the museum?” John asked.

“Oh yes. Then we had to take a slight detour on the way back.” Sherlock handed over the bags.

John looked inside them. “Ah, sparkly bricks, presumably for unicorns to jump over. A book called _Rainbow Fairies’ Amazing Makes_ – at least it’s a change from unicorns I suppose. Oh, and _Rainbow Fairies’ Amazing Bakes_ too. And finally new pyjamas, with, there’s a surprise, rainbow unicorns on.”

“It’s still raining,” Sherlock said, by way of explanation.

 


End file.
